


Even Weirder

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: A new kid shows up on Dipper and Mabel's first day of high school.Weirdness ensues.





	1. Premonition

It was Dipper and Mabel's first day of high school.

Everyone was so heartbroken that the twins had to leave Gravity Falls, that the Stan’s called their parents before they could get on the bus. He put them on speakerphone and everyone convinced them that they should stay. Everyone was so excited that they got to stay that they continued their birthday celebration late into the night.

Dipper was especially happy about this because that meant he would be going a year (hopefully more) without any bullying.

Dipper sighed as he finally got settled.

Since the teacher wasn't in the room yet, he allowed himself to day dream. He could only imagine what winter in Gravity Falls would be like, especially after how he had seen it in the summer. He still hoped his parents wouldn't make them go back to California anytime soon - ever since arriving to the town, he’d felt like Gravity Falls was his true home.

Suddenly the teacher walked in and snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Alright class, take your seats. Class is officially starting."

Dipper sat next to Wendy with Mabel on the other side of him. Wendy gave him a quick smile and then started paying attention. He didn't mean too, but a few minutes into the lecture his mind began to wander again. He thought about Bill and the events of the summer over and over again.

Memories started to resurface, and not good ones. He thought about the shacktron, and fighting Bill, and Bill turning Ford to gold, and then . . .

A clear image of Bill popped into his head, but he was different. He was no longer a triangle, no - he was human. He was tall too - much taller than Wendy by a long shot. Tall and skinny. He had half black, half blond hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. Dipper guessed the boy was about 15 in this form. Dipper just stared into space as he imagined Bill's new form. 

"Dipper Pines?"

"HERE!" Dipper yelled a little TOO loudly. The teacher just smiled and wrote his name down, not noting anything wrong with the teen.

"Bill Cipher?"

Unfortunately, Dipper had been drinking from his water bottle, and he spit it out, all over Wendy's shirt. Dipper's eyes widened in horror as he started choking and half the class and all their friends stared at him. Wendy just gave Dipper a look and then stared at him.

"Sorry I'm late!!!"

A boy about the age of 15 - like in Dipper's day dream, walked in at that exact moment. 

"Ah, there you are Cipher. I won't dock you points for lateness since its the first day, but consider this a warning," the teacher said.

"Thank you," Bill said as he sat next to Wendy. He winked at Dipper as he threw his bag down next to him.

"Excuse me, can I talk to my sister in the hall for a minute?" Dipper asked as he was still half choking.

"I suppose," the teacher sighed as she motioned for them to leave.

Dipper said thank you and grabbed Mabel's wrist and dragged her into the hall. 

Out in the hall, Dipper and Mabel started to panic.

"It's Bill!!!" Dipper shrieked.

"Like DUH," Mabel said, rolling her eyes.

"What do we do?!" Dipper shrieked.

"Talk to Ford? I don't know, maybe there's something we can do in the meantime-"

“Well, well, well, if it isn't the Pines twins- shooting star and Pine Tree!" Bill grinned as he leaned forward to reach their height so he could look them in the eye.

“You! Get out of our school! Get out of our town!” Mabel snapped.

"Pfft, like that's gonna stop me! You're cute shooting star. Boop!" Bill said as he tapped her nose. Mabel blushed and smacked his hand away and moved closer to Dipper.

"Ony Dipper's allowed to do that Bill . . ." Mabel mumbled and crossed her arms.

Bill still heard. His eye turned red. 

"WHAT was that shooting star?" Bill growled.

“Nothing!" Mabel squealed in fear.

 “Oh, I don't think it was nothing shooting star! You were giving me attitude, and I don't appreciate that one bit!" Bill snapped.

 “That's enough Bill!" 

 Dipper shoved Bill against the lockers, away from Mabel, protecting her. Bill didn't seem to have any injuries, but he was completely and utterly pissed off at Dipper now.

“Dipper are you insane?!" Mabel shrieked, "He's going to KILL YOU!"

“Not a chance Mabel, I won't let that happen!" Dipper said fearfully, a skill he'd learned from confronting the alien security system.

“Oh Pine Tree, you're just too adorable!" Bill grinned. "Haven't you learned ANYTHING from Weirdmaggedon? You can't stop me Pine Tree!" Bill poked Dipper's nose and Dipper blushed.

“THAT'S ENOUGH BILL!"

Dipper and Bill stared at Mabel - she was crying, and that was it for Dipper - he was officially FURIOUS with Bill. Nobody made his sister cry. If they did, they didn't survive.

 

 


	2. Tough Guy

“YOU JERK!”

 

Was all the other classes could hear. Dipper didn’t notice when people started coming out of class to see what was going on - all Dipper cared about was making Bill learn his lesson for making Mabel cry.

“Kid, wait! What are you gonna -"

Bill didn’t get a chance to respond before Dipper punched him in the face mercilessly, and repeatedly. Dipper didn’t stop until he felt the blood dripping from his fist and realized what he was doing, but by the time he had let all his anger and frustrations out on Bill, Mabel was stunned, and the hallways were filled with students from other classes who wanted to watch a fight.

Mabel had stopped crying, but only because she was so shocked at what Dipper had done to Bill. Bill’s nose was bleeding, and it was clearly broken.

“Dipper Pines.”

Dipper felt the color drain from his face as he heard the principal call him.

“Y-yes?” Dipper asked nervously, his voice cracking.

He honestly didn’t know what had just come over him. He was mad at Bill, but he never wanted to hurt him – he just wanted to stop him from teasing him and Mabel.

“Come with me please, Mr. Cipher you can go to the school nurse. You’re excused from class until further notice. As for you Mr. Pines, you will come with me.”

Dipper sighed as he waited for Stan and Ford in the principal’s office. Mabel had to go back to class, so he was there all alone.

“Mr. Pines, can I speak with you a moment before your uncles arrive?” The assistant principal asked.

“Yes.” Dipper sighed and followed her into her office.

“I don’t think you quite understand the gravity of the situation yet Mr. Pines.”  
“No, I do.” Dipper reassured her. “I beat up someone and now I could face serious consequences. What else is there to understand?”

“I don’t think you understand how serious. We need you to stay away from Bill Cipher from now on. We are getting both of you a restraining order. If he comes anywhere near you, we’ll punish him. If you go anywhere near him, we’ll punish you. If either of you break these rules, you will both be expelled. Got it?” She asked.

“Got it,” Dipper sighed.

The assistant principal led Dipper back out into the main office and Dipper sat down. Stan and Ford entered the room a second later and glared at Dipper, obviously not happy with having to leave work and research to come pick him up.

“I’m so sorry about this Mr. Pines, Dipper has just gotten really out of line today. He’s suspended for the rest of the week, and after that he can come back, and he will have to make up all the work he’s missed this week.”

“What were you thinking Dipper?” Ford asked. Dipper started tearing up.

“I don’t know,” Dipper sniffed. He didn’t want to cry, but it was beginning to look like he didn’t have a choice - his body was betraying his commands to stop.

“I was just so mad at Bill because he was making Mabel cry and - “

“Wait, Bill Cipher?” Stan asked.

“Yeah,” Dipper sniffed and buried his face in his hat.

He wouldn’t allow himself to cry at school. He couldn’t bear it if Wendy would walk by at the wrong time and saw him crying his eyes out.

He’d be completely humiliated.

“Come on Dipper, let’s go home.”

Dipper sighed in defeat as they left.

Dipper waited all day for Mabel to come home so they could talk. Ford had taken his cell phone away for beating up Bill (even though Bill was the one causing trouble in the first place) and Stan had taken the journals, so he had nothing to do. His teachers refused to give him the homework until his week of suspension was up. Wendy tried to cheer him up but couldn’t, and Soos had tried and failed, so now Dipper was just left sitting alone at the kitchen table.

“Why’d you do it kid?” Stan asked as he sat down. He opened a soda as they started to talk.

Dipper sighed and buried his face in his arms.

“I don’t know, I was just so mad at Bill for making Mabel cry. He was threatening her, and I wanted him to stop,” Dipper explained.

Stan sighed.

“Look, I get it, you were looking out for Mabel. But next time, maybe don’t do it in the middle of a work day. I shut down the gift shop because I didn’t know the number on the phone was your school. I thought it was those government agents or something.”

  
“Isn’t that technically your fault for not knowing the number of my own school?” Dipper asked, forgetting he was still on Stan’s bad side. Stan sighed.

“If you want to be locked in your room for the whole week, keep up the attitude.”

 

Dipper couldn’t help it - he felt tears in his eyes and he ran out into the woods.

 

“Dipper, wait I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!!!” Stan called, but Dipper didn’t come back.


	3. Dipper’s Condition

Dipper started sobbing as he ran into the woods. He didn’t stop running for fear of getting caught. Eventually he tripped himself and landed flat on his face, so he gave up on running and just covered his eyes with his hat and continued sobbing.

“Dipper?”

“Ah! Mabel! What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were still at school,” Dipper said while frantically trying (and failing) to dry his tears and adjust his hat. He didn’t want to cry in front of Mabel.

“Uh, school’s over? I got home like 2 hours ago and came out here to do some research on that Bill Cipher statue. Seeing Bill at our school didn’t make any sense to me. Also, Stan told me what happened by the way… but he really didn’t mean to threaten you Dipper. He didn’t mean to come off that way. He told me he didn’t mean to sound so harsh.”

“Where did you get my journal? Ford told me to keep them, and I keep them all the way on the top shelf in the attic, so how did you reach them?” Dipper asked, taking a step back in case the intruder wasn’t Mabel.

“I asked Ford to get them. I was bored after homework and there was nothing on tv, so I decided to do some research on that Bill Cipher statue. Come on Dip, you seriously don’t believe it’s me?” Mabel asked, concerned about her twin’s sanity.

“Uh…” Dipper analyzed Mabel’s face before telling her anything. Her eyes were fine – white, pupil, color, check. No slit pupils, no signs of possession…

“I’m sorry,” Dipper sniffed, his shoulders slumping. “I’m just really upset right now.” He sniffed again.

Mabel helped Dipper up and they sat down on a log together. Mabel made some final notes on the statue in the journal and closed the book. Dipper felt his anxiety heighten and his breathing become short and shallow, and he started sobbing again. Mabel patted him on the shoulder as he cried.

“It’ll be ok Dipper. I’m sure Stan and Ford wouldn’t tell mom and dad you beat someone up and got suspended for a week. Besides, we already told them about Weirdmaggedon when we thought we were going home for the school year. If we tell them Bill has suddenly turned human, I’m sure they’ll understand why you did it!” Mabel reassured him.

Dipper sniffed and looked up at her.

“That sounds ridiculous Mabel.” Dipper rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Mabel sighed. “Maybe he’s just possessing someone.”

“How would we prove it?” Dipper asked.

“We could ask Ford, maybe we could exorcise him or something.”

“I guess it’s worth a try,” Dipper sighed. “I guess we should go back now huh?”

“Yeah, it’s getting dark, and this place is creepy.”

“It’s Gravity Falls Mabel, it’s always creepy.” Dipper laughed as they walked back to the shack together.

 

As soon as they opened the door, Stan and Ford were waiting for them.

 

“Hey Mabel. By the way Dipper, I told your parents about the incident.” Stan said.

 

Dipper zoned out, horrified. The world around him started to fade, and only Mabel noticed his face start to turn green.

 

Suddenly, Dipper felt sick and ran to throw up. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“HOW COULD YOU?!” Mabel screamed at the Stan’s. She ran to go help her twin in the bathroom.

How dare they tell their parents, especially when they know how strict they are better than anyone else! (‘All those holiday parties, geez,’ Mabel thought.)

“Mabel what am I gonna do, I don’t usually get in trouble – oh no!” Dipper gasped as he threw up again. “Mom and dad will never trust me again!!!” *pukes*

“I don’t know Dipper, I don’t know…” Mabel sighed as she rubbed her brother’s back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“What?” Mabel snapped. She really wasn’t in the mood to talk to either of the Stan’s right now. She just wanted to focus on helping Dipper.

“Hey, is Dipper ok?” Ford asked.

“Why do you care?” Mabel asked.

“Ok, first, I’m not the one who told, Stan did. Second, I tried to stop him, but he felt that Dipper needed to be punished. Dipper, whatever happens now is not your fault, it’s Stan’s and your parent’s. I should mention that our father was very hard on him, and so now… never mind, you get the point. But now you’re suffering for standing up for yourself and Mabel, and protecting yourselves, and that’s not acceptable. I don’t blame you for what you did to Bill Dipper, and I’m sorry about what Stan did to you.”

“Why should we believe you? You were standing next to Stan when we came home.” Mabel asked. Ford sighed.

“I was wondering where you were, it was getting dark.” He explained. Ford walked over and rested a hand on Dipper’s forehead, but almost immediately yanked it back.

“Geez Dipper, you’re burning up!!!” Ford hissed through his teeth and shook his hand.

“What? He was fine this morning.” Mabel said. She then rested a hand on Dipper’s forehead and yanked it back as well.

“Yikes! Geez, he’s right Dipper, you’re burning up!” Mabel shrieked.

 

He held up a hand and gasped “Help,” before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Help,” Dipper gasped as he kept throwing up.

“Move.”

A voice said. Mabel wanted to punch the face it belonged to.

“Don’t touch him.” She snapped.

“I said move shooting star, now. Don’t make me get angry.”  
Mabel gulped and ran to Ford and latched onto his leg in fear. Ford was FURIOUS.

“Don’t talk to the kids that way Cipher, I’m onto you! Why can’t you just leave us and Dipper alone? Seriously, all you ever do is pick on him. Don’t. Touch. Him.”

Bill took a deep breath.

“Look,” he said. “I’m going to help you. You may hate me because my plans are currently unfolding and from the Summer, but Dipper’s in trouble and I just wanted to help him. If he doesn’t stop throwing up he’s’ going to die soon. Trust me on this.”  


“I trusted you before and you lied. Why should I believe you now?” Ford snapped.

 

“Uh, Ford? You may want to listen to Bill, I can’t breathe!!!” Dipper gasped. Bill ran to Dipper (who was still puking his guts out) and rested a hand on his shoulder. Dipper flinched at first, then relaxed into it.

“Wait, I thought you hated Bill Dipper.” Mabel said.

“Um… not exactly.”

“He’ll explain later, Dipper needs to go to a hospital right now.” Bill said.

“I hate to say this, but I agree Dipper. You’re burning up but your lips are turning blue.”

“Come on,” Mabel helped Dipper up, but Dipper flinched at her touch.

“I think it’s best if I help him,” Bill said. Mabel looked up at him and frowned, now feeling guilty for hurting her brother.

“You don’t have anything to feel bad about Mabel. Bill’s the one being a jerk.” Ford said on their way out of the bathroom. “How did-?” Mabel asked, but stopped. Ford’s eyes glowed yellow for a minute.

“I know everything shooting star. Everything.” He whispered.

Mabel screeched and fell over.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mabel, are you ok? What’s wrong?”

Dipper let go of Bill and ran to help her.

“Dipper, I’m scared.”

 

Dipper tried to comfort her until Bill spoke up.

  
“Well way to make it all about you shooting star,” Bill said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as well. “Your twin brother could be dying, and you have to make everything about you.”

Suddenly, Mabel couldn’t take it anymore. She ran out of the house and into the woods, sobbing the whole time.

“Bill what the hell?! You said you were going to help us not hurt us!” Dipper yelled at him as they ran after Mabel.

 

“Mabel, wait!”

 

“Just go without me!” She sobbed.

 

“No Mabel, we’re not leaving you! If there’s anyone I’d want in the hospital with me it’s you Mabel!”

Dipper tried to reassure her, but nothing was working.

“Welp … shooting star is broken.”

“Yeah, because you broke her!” Dipper snapped. He was still mad at Bill for getting him suspended, and for now making his sister cry and feel bad about herself.

 

“Come on Mabel, let’s go.”

 

“Pine Tree, wait!”

 

Bill ran up to Dipper (scaring Dipper while he was at it) picked him up and kissed him.

Dipper had never been so confused.

 

And he thought high school was going to be the death of him.

On the way to the hospital, Dipper had finally stopped puking his guts out. Mabel was still worried, but Dipper and Bill just sat next to each other in silence.

“So, uh … what was that all about Bill?” Dipper asked, wondering if it was the right thing to say. But with Bill, was anything really the right thing to say?

“Well I got you to stop dying, didn’t I?” Bill said arrogantly.

“Yeah, ok, but couldn’t you have given me some warning?”

 

“I guess, but I had to make Ford trust me completely, now didn’t I? See, he trusts me now. And I can tell just by reading his mind that he knows I’m not going to hurt you or shooting star!”

 

“Ok, but also… you know what, never mind.”

“No Pine Tree, you had something to say. So … say it.”

“Just read my mind already – “

 

“No Bill, don’t. In fact, both of you just stop talking right now. I’m done with this nonsense.”

Ford sighed from the front of the car. He was just so confused - why would Dipper beat up Bill if he wanted him to stay away and stop bothering them, but not pull away when Bill kissed him?

Dipper, Mabel, and Bill were all sitting in the back of the car, awkwardly silent at that point.

At some point on the way to the hospital, Dipper managed to fall asleep. Bill pulled Dipper closer to him and let his head rest on his shoulder.

To Mabel’s shock, Dipper snuggled up closer to Bill and let him comfort him.

“Mabel – “

“No Ford. I’m sorry, but no.”

Yes, she was surprised at Dipper’s move to let Bill comfort him, but she wasn’t going to question or ruin it either. He was her brother. Her TWIN brother. And she wouldn’t let Ford ruin his relationship with Bill.

She wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t ruin a relationship just for the sake of Ford’s sanity (whatever little of it he had left that is).

“Mabel, I want Dipper away from him.”

 

“Geez, calm down Fordsy, I just want to be with Pine Tree a little.”

 

Bill blushed as he realized he had revealed the truth, but Mabel was grinning like she had just won all the glitter in the entire world.


	6. Memory Loss

When the nurses took Dipper into a room on a stretcher and placed him on the bed, Bill was with him the whole time. Ford was becoming utterly and completely disgusted by Dipper and Bill’s newfound relationship. He wasn’t concerned about the fact that Dipper was gay - no, that part didn’t bother him at all.

But why did it it have to be Bill Cipher of all (demon) people?

But despite the awkwardness between him and Bill, Ford managed to stay in the room with him the whole time as he was watching Dipper.

“So um... you and Dipper huh?” 

“Yeah.”

“Did you make him sick?” Ford asked, not thinking.

He honestly didn’t care who Dipper chose to date  - he didn’t want anyone messing with Dipper, especiay not Bill Cipher.

Ok, so maybe he did care a little more than he let on.

“What?! Why on Earth would I do that Sixer?!” 

In Bill’s only good eye, (an eyepatch covered his other eye) his pupil turned slightly red. He was getting pretty fed up with Ford at this point.

“Because you’re a sick and twisted demon, that’s why.” Ford hissed under his breath and crossed his arms.

“Hmph.” Bill crossed his arms and turned around, turning his back to Ford but facing more towards Dipper. 

“Ford!” 

Mabel, who was suddenly standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and glaring at Ford, had just witnessed their little argument.

She was shocked - why was Ford starting a fight with Bill of all people? He was dangerous! 

And yet he was dating her brother.

Ugh. 

What had become of her life?

She knew Bill was horribly dangerous, yet Mabel trusted him completely around Dipper. If Bill honestly wasn’t going to hurt Dipper, she figured she could at least trust him in return for not hurting her brother!

“M-Mabel!” Ford’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Mabel frowned and pointed towards the hall.

“Out. Now!” She snapped, making room for him to leave in the doorway.

“Fine,” Ford said angrily and followed Mabel into the hall.

“I don’t like this Mabel. I don’t like this at all,” Ford sighed, resting his head in his hand. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok,” Mabel reassured him. “He wouldn’t hurt Dipper purposefully. Especially since he loves Dipper. Although, Bill isn’t really good with emotions. Ok, so we might all be doomed. That’s fine.” 

“Ughh, why did I let Bill ride with us??” Ford sighed. “He has magical powers - I should’ve just kicked him out of the car and made him use them!” Ford smacked his forehead. He felt like a complete and utter moron. 

Mabel sighed.

“You know Ford, Dipper’s really sick now. I think we should just let him be happy, with whatever time he has left.” She said. Ford’s jaw dropped as he stared blankly at Mabel.

”Are you completely insane?!” He said, perhaps a little TOO loudly.

”I’m serious Ford! Don’t let on that anything’s wrong - Dipper needs to recover. We’ll figure this out, I promise.” Mabel smiled at her uncle, but Ford wasn’t having any of it.

“But I don’t WANT Dipper to be with him!” Ford practically sobbed.

Mabel noticed tears start to form in his eyes, and was even more shocked when they started rolling down his cheeks like the waterfall in Gravity Falls. She continued to stare at her uncle in silent shock as he sobbed about Dipper and Bill. She had NEVER seen him like this before, and it completely broke her heart to see him like this.

“Why Bill of all people? Why my life long enemy?!” Ford slammed a fist on the arm of his chair. 

“Yeah, I don’t like it either. Those two are really starting to creep me out.”

“AHH!! Stanley, what the hell are you doing here?!” Ford frantically tried to dry his eyes and face but he was clearly failing. His shirt was completely stained with tears.

Mabel jumped in shock at Stan’s quiet entrance.

Ok, so how did Stan know Dipper was sick in the first place? Dipper wasn’t sick when Stan drove him home from school. And how did he know to come to the right hospital, or any hospital at all? They could’ve just taken him to the doctors for all he knew!

“Ford called.” He said simply.

“Ah.” Mabel nodded in understanding. It made complete sense.

There was an awkward silence as Bill suddenly walked in.

Everyone just stared blankly at him.

Bill sighed as he sat down.

“I finally got him to sleep. Poor kid just wanted to sleep but he kept puking his guts out.” Bill rubbed his eyes.

Stan sighed and sat next to Mabel.

“Finally. I tried to get him to sleep last night but he kept throwing up like today.” 

Ok, so appearently Dipper was sick when he was with Stan, but why didn’t he tell her and Ford? They would’ve understood, Mabel thought.

“Poor Dipper.” Mabel sighed. 

Then the nurse came in.

“Well, I have good news for all of you.” The nurse said cheerfully as she walked in.

Everyone seemed to perk up at this.

Except Bill.

Bill had his legs pulled up to his chest and had his chin resting on his knees - Mabel noticed that he was quickly becoming depressed about Dipper. She also realized that Bill’s face was paler than normal - the demon looked a lot weaker than that first day of school when they ran into him in the hallway. 

“Well, the good news is he won’t be sick for long. It’s just a type of pneumonia and should go away in a couple weeks with some basic self care at home.” The nurse informed them.

Everyone sighed and Bill released his legs and slumped in his chair, relieved that he’d only be sick for a little while.

Mabel rested a hand on his shoulder, gaining a smile from Bill but a glare from Ford.


	7. Chapter 7

IBill raced back into the room Dipper was in and crouched by the side of his bed. Dipper was asleep but as Bill kneeled to the ground his eyes opened. 

“Hey,” Dipper smiled weakly. Bill smiled back and rested his head on Dipper’s arm.

“Hey Pine Tree.” 

“I’m gonna be ok right?” Dipper asked.

Suddenly Bill noticed that the others were in the room as well. He glanced at Ford. Should they tell him?

“Um...” Bill said nervously. 

Then Dipper frowned.

“Am I dying?” Dipper groaned.

“No, no, no nothing like that.” Bill laughed softly. Although he couldn’t help but wonder if a little piece of Dipper was dying, as he wouldn’t remember anything.

“Promise?” Dipper asked.

“Well -“ Mabel started, but Bill glared at her. Mabel gulped. Why did she let this guy date her brother again?

Oh yeah, love. Or whatever Bill’s twisted idea of love was.

“Bill, be honest with me. Please?” Dipper begged.

“I’ll tell him.” Ford sighed. He pulled a chair up next to Dipper.

 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Dipper asked. “Why do you all look so scared?”

 

“Shouldn’t I tell him?” Mabel asked as Ford was about to begin.

 

“Oh. Right. Sorry Mabel,” Ford said and gave her the chair.

 

“Dipper, I’m not gonna lie, this is going to be hard to hear. But basically, the nurse said you’d be better in a while, but you’ll have a lot of memory loss.”

 

“No,” Dipper groaned. Dipper didn’t understand why, but he was suddenly very emotional.

 

As soon as Bill saw the tears, he immediately gave Dipper his yellow brick tile jacket to hold. He let Dipper cry into his chest as well.

 

“How are we doing in here?” The nurse asked. “Did he take it ok?” She mouthed to Ford.

 

Ford wanted to scream, and snap “DOES IT LOOK LIKE HE TOOK IT OK YOU MORON?!”

 

But he didn’t. He didn’t want to make a scene and embarrass everyone.

 

He simply sighed and watched Dipper cry, still partially disgusted about Dipper and Bill’s relationship. (He tried to be less disgusted since finding out about Dipper’s condition.)

 

“He’ll be able to go home tomorrow. For now, you all should get some rest.” The nurse suggested.

 

“Is it possible for Bill to stay here? I think he and Dipper should see each other as much as possible before -“ Mabel stopped. She couldn’t finish the sentence, but Dipper was too busy sobbing to hear her anyway.

 

“Unless he’s already a patient, no, I’m sorry. He has to leave.” The nurse said. Ford grinned.

 

“Oh, I’ll make him a patient all right.”

 

Bill suddenly looked up at that. Why was Ford rolling up his sleeve?

 

“Uh Sixer, whatcha doin?” Bill asked.

 

“Come here Bill. Let’s go for a walk.”

 

“No!” Bill ran and the nurse didn’t stop him.

 

“Ford!” Stan held him back.

 

“No! He deserves this, he’s my enemy and he’s dating my nephew, it’s not ok!!!” As Ford struggled to get out of Stan’s grip, nobody noticed Dipper getting out of bed.

 

“Bill!” He called, wiping his eyes with his shirt. Suddenly the nurse caught up to Dipper.

 

“Oh, no you don’t.” She made him get back into bed.

 

“Bill,” Dipper sobbed.

 

Bill was halfway down the hall when he heard Dipper crying for him. He ran back and proceeded to comfort him.

 

“It’s ok, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“You were going to leave me,” Dipper sniffed.

 

“I wasn’t, I promise. I was just going to the bathroom until your uncle calmed down.”

 

“But he wasn’t mad in the first place - you were going to leave me!!” Dipper insisted.

 

Heading this made Mabel cringe.

 

“Is he already forgetting things? I don’t think Bill would ever leave him. And Ford is mad actually.” Mabel asked the nurse.

 

“It seems so. I’m so sorry.”

 

 

 


	8. Anger

Bill, Ford, Stan and Mabel all went back to the Mystery Shack for the evening. Ford constantly tried to punch Bill in the face for the rest of the night, and even almost succeeded when Bill went to bed, but Stan caught him and sent Ford to his room. Bill was thankful for Stan’s interference until Stan himself tried to punch him.

“You ok Bill?”  


Bill sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He was already half asleep when she walked in, so he couldn’t tell who’s voice it was. He warned himself to be careful around any of the Pines family if he was dating Pine Tree.

“Shooting star? You’re not going to try to punch me in the face, too are you?” Bill asked suspiciously.

“No, of course not. I don’t like that my grunkles tried too either.” Mabel sighed.

“Good.” Bill sighed and laid back down.

“It’s just that... I don’t trust you. You tried to destroy the whole town, almost got away with it, and you’re dating my brother. I don’t trust you not to betray him. Because you already kind of did.”  


“And there it is,” Bill sighed.

 

“Well, what am I supposed to think?” Mabel asked.

“I don’t know,” Bill said. “I guess I thought you of all people would’ve trusted me.”  


“What? Just because I’m forgiving doesn’t mean I trust you completely yet. You have to prove yourself.” Mabel said.

“Great, sounds fantastic. Can I sleep now shooting star?” Bill groaned. If Bill had learned anything from being human, it was that he needed his sleep, or bad things happened. He noticed Mabel flinch when the pupil in his only working eye turned red. She took a step back.

“Can we do it in the morning?” Bill groaned, trying to get her to leave.

“No,” Mabel said. “This is a nighttime thing. So, roll over and go to sleep and I’ll just caaaaaaaaaaaaasually put this bowl of warm water next to you…” Mabel couldn’t help but grin to herself at her prank. This was perfect. Bill didn’t know what was about to happen to him, he’d be so confused. Dipper suggested it before he got sick.

“Ok, whatever.” Bill sighed as he rolled over and let Mabel do her thing.

Mabel giggled as she dipped Bill’s hand in the water and ran away.

 

 

Mabel ran into Stan’s room giggling hysterically.

“Grunkle Stan!!” Mabel shook him.

“Go away Mabel,” he groaned.

“Come see what I did to Bill!”

“What, did you draw on his face or something?”

“No, I did something BETTER!” Mabel giggled.

 

As Stan and Mabel walked into Bill’s r0om, Stan knew immediately what she was done, and that she was very, very furious with Bill to do this.

“Isn’t it hilarious!?” Mabel giggled.

“Ok yeah, it’s one of the funniest pranks, but why is nothing happening?” Stan asked.

“WHAT?!” Mabel screamed, almost waking up Bill in the process.

“Shh!” Stan whispered. Mabel saw what he was referring to – Bill was waking up.

“Hide!!” Mabel grabbed Stan and pulled him out of the room. Bill was stirring in his sleep, but before anything happened Bill got up and ran to the bathroom.

“Aw,” Mabel groaned.

“He’s an all-knowing dream demon Mabel, what’d you think would happen?” Stan rolled his eyes and went back to bed. Mabel sighed and started walking back into the room.

Before she could get into bed though, she felt two hands grab her shoulders.

“I did NOT appreciate that shooting star,” Bill hissed.

 

Mabel felt shivers run down her spine.


	9. 9

“W-what are you gonna do to me?” Mabel asked.

“I don’t know shooting star. I’ll have to decide. But for now. . .”

Bill’s nails dug into Mabel’s shoulders so hard they left red marks and even scratches that started to bleed.

Mabel felt like she couldn’t breathe and started sobbing and hyperventilating.

She tried to call for Stan, but unfortunately for her Bill’s powers had regenerated with the little sleep he just had and so he snapped his fingers and her mouth zipped shut – literally. Bill turned her mouth into a zipper and zipped it shut, all with a single snap of his fingers.

“Bill!” Mabel screamed and stomped her foot in frustration, but it sounded muffled since her mouth was zipped shut.

“You have two options. Are you paying attention shooting star?” Bill hissed. Mabel nodded, and a single tear slid down her right cheek.

“You can either A, apologize, and I will consider forgiving you, or, B, run away and never even think about coming back. Understood?”

Mabel nodded, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. She didn’t want either of those options – she didn’t want to apologize for doing nothing wrong, but she also didn’t want to leave her family!

But before Mabel could even think about her options, she noticed a shadow in the doorway from where she was. She couldn’t tell who it was just by looking, but she knew the voice.

“That’s enough Bill.”

“Ford!”

Bill was so startled that he dropped Mabel’s shoulders and his powers failed on Mabel. The minute Mabel was free she ran away screaming to Stan’s room. Bill could slightly hear their conversation.

“He can’t be trusted!” Were one of the things he heard. And: “He was so mad!” and then Mabel started sobbing and he couldn’t make out the rest.

“What were you doing to Mabel?” Ford asked. “Were you hurting her?!”

“I - uh,” Bill didn’t know what to say. He suddenly realized what he had done.

“Ford, I – “

“You were, weren’t you?” Ford’s face grew red.

“I knew you couldn’t be trusted.”

Ford took out the memory gun from his pocket.

“Ah ah ah – I wouldn’t do that if I were you – Dipper – “

“Dipper’s safety matters more than his love interests Cipher. I’d be more worried about your own safety if I were you.”

 “Ford?”

“DIPPER!”


End file.
